plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Ultra Ball
|variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 17 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |image/BfN = Super Ultra BallBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |duration/BfN = 2 sec. |cooldown/BfN = 20 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Super Ultra Ball is the first ability for Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When used, Super Brainz throws an explosive ball that deals up to 120 damage to the target, as well as a large amount of splash damage. It requires 17 seconds to recharge before being usable again. Its alternate abilities are the Super Multi Ball and the Super Guided Ultra Ball. Stickerbook description ''Garden Warfare 2'' The Super Ultra Ball is the ultimate in Plant-stopping projectiles. Fire it on the ground, or while airborne. It's your choice! ''Battle for Neighborville'' Fire an explosive ball of energy. Statistics ''Battle for Neighborville'' Strategies With Super Ultra Ball is a powerful ability, but it is heavily rewarded for the players with good precision with this ability. Try to jump into the air and cast the ability, as this will allow you to gain a height advantage over your opponent, allowing you to land a Super Ultra Ball easily. Take note that this can easily expose you to Cacti, allowing them to easily deal free damage onto you, most likely vanquishing you before you get the chance to fire the Super Ultra Ball if you are at low health. Against Keep in mind that Super Brainz can still turn around to change its aim. This, along with the ability's somewhat silent sound effect, makes this ability unpredictable, thus being harder to avoid. However, the Super Ultra Ball has a considerably long cast-time and its projectile speed is relatively slow, so you can have some time to dodge the ball. You can even shoot the Super Brainz while he's throwing his ball because he can barely move while using this ability, but this can be a very risky decision as another zombie may be accompanied with the Super Brainz. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare 2'' Post Beta * Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * ''Battle for Neighborville'' December 2019 Patch (pre-TTK) * Increase direct damage 75->100 * Decrease splash damage 75->50 * Increase ability refresh time 18->20 * Decrease blast radius 5.0->3.0 * Increase shockwave radius 7.5->8.5 Gallery SUB.PNG|Icon SuperUltraBallLQ.png|Super Brainz throwing the Super Ultra Ball Trivia *It may be a reference to the Hadouken, a move associated with the character Ryu from the Street Fighter franchise. *When Super Brainz uses it in mid-air, it will briefly float in mid-air when shooting the ball. **This can help the player get a better range. *Super Brainz cannot zoom while using this and aiming it. *Its name, the Super Ultra Ball, is a reference/joke to the superhero cliche of calling everything "ultra __", "super __" or "mega __". **Super Brainz, especially Super Duper Brainz, contains several other references to this superhero cliche, as well as other superhero cliches. *According to the quest "Super Ultra Ball Vanquishing," Super Brainz' powers start to overwhelm him after a while, and he has to release the built-up power in him by creating and shooting Super Ultra Balls. **It's unknown what will happen if the built-up power becomes too much for Super Brainz, as the quest's description only says that he has to do it before "it's too late." See also *Super Multi Ball *Super Guided Ultra Ball Category:Abilities Category:Super Brainz abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities